


#21

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#21

Hello Elizabeth

I talked with my mother today about her choice of words when I came out to her

Well, more like cornered her and forced a conversation neither of us could escape for at least thirty minutes

But it is done

I talked to her, I discovered her meaning, and I think I am okay

It is not what I had hoped for

But she is trying

You were right that last time we talked for over an hour

You said she only said she was disappointed because things were different now

Not because I had let her down

I’m still processing it

Even almost a week later

And I have to tell Daddy and Cristin still

That’s the worst part

Elizabeth

I am so scared


End file.
